Save Me
by Adidas3
Summary: Jay wants to help Alex taking the first steps getting over she and Paige's final break up. He takes her to a popular lesbian nightclub. Alex's attitude is not all there but while she's sitting in the shadows from all the beautiful women, one woman approaches her table that seems to have more in common with her on the matters of a broken heart.


_**Title:**_(Last Night) A DJ Saved My Life

_**Rating: **_K+/Minor T for some language

_**Disclaimer: **_Hey Degrassi and L-Word fans! For those who haven't recognized, this will be a crossover. It will be my first attempt doing this type of story. If you have watched one or both shows you might not have any problems with characters I am presenting in the story. It will have mentions of F/F pairings, thus if you are don't like that sort of thing leave now! In terms of timeline, this takes place in late February 2008. Keep in mind, I am fan of both couples mentioned, but I had to go against it this one time to push story. I hope fans of L-Word and Degrassi will understand my intentions. The grammar and spelling should be fine, although if you see any, I do apologize. I do love reviews so when you done reading please leave one! Lastly, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THESE SHOWS, except two and the fictional place involved that don't belong to either show! So please don't sue me. ;)

_**Summary:**_ Jay has device a plan to help his friend Alex get out the house so he can find alone time with new girlfriend Manny. After Alex's breakup with Paige, Alex moves in with Jay lying to everyone she went to Ajax to live with other relatives. Jay does take her in willingly; hence keeping her whereabouts a secret, especially to Manny. He ends up driving Alex to one of Toronto's hottest nightclubs and which she isn't thrilled. Will Alex go for this and make the most of it or will Jay's plan fail?

* * *

"How about we just go home, Jay?"

"No can do! I'm sick of you lounging around our apartment and being isolated from the world. And need I remind you, I am still keeping your secret. Besides me and Manny need alone time if you get what I'm saying." Jay winked.

Alex rolled her eyes. She didn't quite understand Jay and Manny being together. At the same time she was supportive of Jay finding someone to make him satisfied since Mel.

Alex groaned, "Why do you think of all places is going to change my mood?"

Jay laughed in response, "Perhaps you probably don't want to die an old maid." That got him a quick hit in shoulder by the raven haired girl. Jay handled his shoulder in slight pain, although it was worth the joke.

"Fine. When are you picking me up?"

"Let's just say in about… three hours." Alex groaned folding her arms in anger. "I want you to try, Lexi! How long are you going to be miserable over the Ice Princess?"

Alex looked at the scene outside of the nightclub, women of all flocks greeting and waiting to get inside the doors on one of the much warmer nights during the winter season. She didn't want to go in the place being Debbie Downer if the opportunity presented itself she could mix with the other club goers.

"Lexi? Earth to Lexi..." She turned towards him with a motionless expression, "Look if nothing happens in the next couple hours call or text me. I promise I won't keep you here if so happens you not having fun. Ok?"

"Ok," Alex giving into Jay's offer.

Alex hopped out of the orange Honda and shut the door behind her. Before she walked off, she knocked on the tinted window as Jay started the engine. He let down the automatic window and making eye contact as she spoke, "I want to say if this doesn't work out, it's your ass." Alex walked away, this time for good as he half-witty smiled pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

Alex entered club _Xcstasy_. It was one of the best known lesbian clubs in city of Toronto. She had to admit the scene was extremely energetic and something she would go for on a Friday night. The music, the lights, the dancing, and then of course the women were almost surreal. Alex loved the diverse atmosphere with all the women. The women ranged from brunettes to blondes, slim to curvy, black to Asian and feminine to butch – all of which, having a great time by the looks of it.

Alex got her fair share of heads turned her direction. Her long dark hair laid comfortably down her back with a slight curl, stunning facial symmetry blended with flawless, light makeup, and her fit-petite figure. Alex's attire was simple – wearing her regular hoop sliver earrings, a blue combo plaid button-down long sleeve shirt, double denim jeans, and her stable black-white Adidas. She returned some stares back, yet wasn't ready to allow herself to speak to any of them despite many being quite tempting.

Alex found a sit in a booth, from the far end of the initial club scene. It was clean and had just enough lighting where she wouldn't be in total darkness. She could watch the action out on the dance floor too without most of the ladies trying to approach her to dance or attempting to flirt. Not to mention, there was the obvious why she didn't want to be near people... or nevertheless couples. It reminded her too much of the time she shared with Paige. It was only a few months still the ache that was internally inflicted by the break-up was still there. Even when she spoke to Jay the words she wanted to say never came out, reminding stuck like a bad knot one can't untangle.

Alex's thoughts broke when the perky, red head waitress approached her.

"Hi! My name is Roxie. How are you doing tonight? May I get you anything?"

"Sure may I get a tequila and keep'em coming."

"No problem! What else would you like?" Roxie politely asked.

"Oh and a pack of Marlboro Lights." The waitress jotted down the requests and said she would be back shortly. Alex then received a text – it was Jay. He was curious if she was enjoying herself or not. Alex couldn't help but scoff knowing Jay met well and was trying to be a caring friend.

She didn't text him back. Closing her text and the wallpaper emerged – a picture of her and Paige together from the winter dance at Degrassi – the same time they reunited after Alex left her mom and the stripping behind. Alex's eyes lingered at the image almost on the verge of tears.

Sincerely a sweet voice broke in, "You okay?"

Alex sniffled softly, "Yeah I'm good just I want to be –"

Alex lifted her head up, breathlessly eying the stranger before her. A beautiful wide-eyed Latina with chocolate hair to her neck feathered out, full beat red lipstick, a gorgeous medium glow and her physique, let's just say, a knock out. The woman's style was impeccable to say the least. She sported a Crooks & Castle Elite black top, a gold medallion with a record hanging around her neck to meet her slight unbutton cleavage, half-finger gloves, deep red fitted pants that cuffed her sharp, and zebra skinned pumps.

"I'm sorry. If I'm disturbing you, I can sit somewhere else. No problem," the beauty nearly walking away.

"N-no. Go ahead and have a sit." Alex insisted she stay.

The woman pulled out the chair away from the table and sat across from Alex speaking. "I have a dressing room. I didn't want to be cooped up in there alone. Besides my manager and makeup-hair person, I see them enough. Then I have to confess, I saw you while I was DJ'ing and saw how –"

"Pitiful I looked." Alex finished her sentence.

"Yeah, I mean – No. You just looked alone. I hope that doesn't offend you."

"Not offended in the least."

"My name is Carmen de la Pica Morales," sticking her hand out to the young woman, which Alex glacially accepted as her subconscious finally kicked in. "Or just call me Carmen," saying with a smile.

"Alex Nuñez. Wait... I can't believe I am here the night one of the hottest recording DJs in America happens to be here. It's great to meet you."

Carmen with a small laugh, "Why thank you! Did you not know I was coming or you got lost on the way here?"

"Kind of. Actually I came because my friend forced me to."

"Really… Well, thank your friend for me." Carmen flashed a sweet smile.

After a long wait, the waitress returned with Alex's tequila and cigarettes. The waitress asked what Carmen would be having and she said a scotch. Roxie blushed not expecting she would be serving the popular and hot DJ since everything Carmen would get was already ordered into her dressing room prior to arriving. Roxie rushed off to get the drink once she jotted the order.

"Besides your friend wanting you to come here tonight. It must be another logical explanation why you are not mingling with the ladies here." Carmen, then distracted, sees Alex's photo on her phone, "Girlfriend?"

"Use to be," Alex replied.

Roxie returned in no time and carefully placed the drink on the table. Roxie was quicker on this order compared to with Alex's before. Carmen gave Roxie a ten dollar tip for the quickie service and Alex continued on. "We broke up two months ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It must been rough breakup." Alex nodded reluctantly. "May I see?" Alex, a little hesitant, gave in and let Carmen see the picture. "You two certainly made a cute pair! And so young. Wow. What event was it for?"

"The winter dance at my school," Alex said. "I don't know if you passed the place when you came into town, I went to Degrassi. It's about 20 minutes from here. That's where she and I met. In the beginning, we couldn't be in the same room or air together. Then time went on and our boyfriends became assholes in the eleventh grade, we ended up working together after school and – "

"Lead you two falling for each other, right?" Carmen taking a light taste of her scotch.

"No. That wasn't until twelfth grade, we went to a movie premiere together and I took her to my place to get better acquainted. Suddenly, my mom and her boyfriend decided to have one of their usual arguments. I had to protect my mom and Paige from his drunken outburst before it got out of control. Next thing I knew, I hit the floor and she saw the whole thing unfurl. She took me back to her place and cleaned my wound. And that's when all my feelings for her in one moment came out then I kissed her..." Alex trailed on.

* * *

"Alex, I must say your life has been a roller-coaster ride. Just look at you, drowning your sorrows and smoking cancer sticks." They shared a laugh momentarily as Carmen continued. "But I can tell you will manage to get through it."

"Yeah, at least most of it." Alex tapped her lit cigarette in the ashtray taking in Carmen's words. Curiosity was definitely getting the best out of the brunette; Alex wanted to know more about Carmen. She read things here and there in magazines and watched TV interviews on her career, except nothing about her love life or past loves ever surfaced, which was odd since this is what many interviewers tend to scoop for.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Carmen throw the question right back.

"I mean, unless you are taken and want to keep it private from people... you did say you are alone here and you been very kind letting me talk your ear off for the last hour or so til your second set. I'm sure I bored you to – "

Carmen injected, "You haven't bored me."

"Okay then... shoot." Alex took a puff on her cigarette waiting for the dark vixen to let her in, even if, it's for a little.

Carmen sighed nonchalantly knowing the girl across from her wouldn't go out with some insight into her life, especially her love life. The one who left her standing at the altar in front of her family and friends and wasn't woman enough to tell her that she couldn't go on with the wedding. All the good and bad came rushing back. Once she and Shane were over, she happened to get a call from Capital Records who immediately wanted to sign her to EMI Latin Records who ran across her mixtape of DJ tracks she sent in a year prior without anyone knowing, this including Shane. The reason Carmen kept it a secret, was mainly she didn't want to toot her on horn. In the past, she sent several mixtapes to other labels – record executives or moguls – would say 'no' or they'll see her perform and still couldn't take a female DJ seriously. However, when Shane broke her heart for the last time, she wasn't about to turn down an opportunity at her dream. When her career took off she didn't have any time for romance and better yet herself for that matter. Everything was going at a rapid pace, there was no time to slow down. She was thrilled though her dreams of DJ'ing at small clubs in Los Angeles had paid off. While she still produced and spinned records for popular and up-in-coming MCs and Latin singers, the nightclub scene from places like _Xcstasy _always felt like home.

Now here she was dipping into her previous heartbreak to help another and it was only fair she supposed. Alex was young and needed someone who had been down the same road.

"Very well, let me start from the beginning."

* * *

Alex took a drag of her cigarette blowing a light crusading smoke to the side. "I thought me and Paige had our share of good and bad times. I know that had to be humiliating. You deserve better than what you got."

"And I could say the same thing with Paige. How she packed your things and threw you out." Carmen added.

Alex shrugged, "Well I made my own mistakes in the relationship too. Remember, I dumped her the first go around. I should have supported Paige in what she was doing along with not being such a clingy girlfriend. I got away from my progression as a person. I should been doing more with myself like applying to college and finding a job once I got back with her. That way we would have had some kind of happy-medium along the way."

"Do you honestly believe that? It is easy to say, but does it play out that way? We've all gotten lost in another person at one point in time. With Shane, I did several of the exact things you wished you could had done with Paige, thinking it would had helped us. I thought too it could change her, yet no matter how many times I poured my heart out to her – she still found a way to stomp on it.

"I would have forgiven her for much of anything – even cheating – though when she shitted on us that final time, there was no way I could go back to her when she wanted to apologize. I'm not saying that you shouldn't fight for whatever relationship you have in the future, Alex; however it is important to know the difference between real and not consistently play yourself."

Though this bluntness hit her like a ton of brick, she was grateful of Carmen's honesty. Carmen was someone she'd been waiting for to tell her this brutal truth. There might have been a slight age gap between the two, although in that moment, it didn't matter. For Alex, she didn't believe in much of the 'you are an angel sent from heaven' lollygag, despite the fact that she recognized the relationship she had with Paige and the relationship Carmen had with Shane practically cut from the same cloth. And facing it head on was an obstacle Alex had to come to grips with.

As much as she loved Paige, she right then and there realized their short union was more angst driven than a real love. She did respect Paige for in no way telling her that she was in love with her. Shane told Carmen many times those words and they didn't work, and it's made Carmen somewhat resistant to being with anyone else since Shane. Perhaps Paige not telling Alex she was in love with her after all was a reminder that all good things you have in the now don't last forever no matter how much you want them too.

"Carmen, I've been looking everywhere for you! We have to knock this next set out the way so we can get some rest before flying out to the New York show tomorrow afternoon." The manager insisted.

"Okay, give me a min, Dan. Alone." Dan wanted to say more, but walked away pissed not before supplying Alex with a dirty look. "Sorry he can be rude."

"I can tell. Although I understand, time is money. You should go."

"Pull out your camera phone. Hurry up!" Alex puzzled yet complied. "Take a picture with me." Carmen waved Roxie over to the table and gave Alex's phone to her to snap the photo. Roxie handed Carmen the phone back and Carmen placed it back Alex's palm. "Now you have a keep sake." Both glared at one another that seemed like an eternity, whatever hurt they felt previously was slowly drifting away.

"Wait! Are you staying for the next set? I would like if you did. Not to mention, I'll shout you out to get you noticed with the ladies here." Alex scoffed and nodded in acceptance. "Come on. I want you upfront when my show starts." They got up from their sits and begun to walk side by side exiting the secluded area.

"Carmen?"

"Yes, Alex."

"Thank you."

Carmen's arm reached towards Alex's shoulder and smiled, "Same here."

* * *

After Jay drove Manny back to her apartment complex, he headed to pick up Alex. He was scared it didn't work out and she would hate him forever. Soon as he made it into _Xcstasy__'s _parking lot it was approximately 1:30AM on his car radio. Shortly thereafter he saw a handful of beautiful women exit the building, to his surprise he saw a smile surfacing on his friend's grill and she was socializing as well. Alex saw Jay's car and betting the others a safe trip back home while approaching his vehicle.

"So how was it? I was worried sick when you didn't reply to my text –," Jay rumbled on not allowing Alex to get adjusted much in the passenger sit.

"Jay, relax." She leaned over to him. "I had a good time."

"Does this mean you'll be back?"

"Let me think… definitely." Alex said with a smirk.

Jay clapped his hands together, "Yes! Yes! Yes! My Lexi is back."

"Easy cowboy. One day at a time," she assured.

Jay quickly agreed. "Of course. I'm just glad you didn't come back to me a wreck. That was one of my concerns when I was with Manny before we had –"

Alex put her fingers to her eardrums and sang 'La La La' as childish schoolgirl not wanting to know the details of his sex life. He pulled down her hand slowly, "I meant dinner..." He paused for a moment adding, "And the nightcap." Alex playfully beat his arm while he started the engine leaving the club.

After a ten minute drive and Jay asking every question known to man about her night, they reached the door of their apartment. Once they got inside, Jay directed himself to the fridge and popped opened a can of beer, his cell went off and it was Manny as he flopped down on the couch while speaking with her. Alex shook her head going straight to the shower quietly knowing Jay was clearly smitten over his new obsession.

When Alex finished her shower she put on her basic white tank top, grey PJs and long white socks. She sat on the edge of the mattress near her nightstand and fiddled with her cell one more time before bed. Once she was done, she put the adapter in, shut off the lamp and got under the covers and immediate went to sleep.

She would sleep well knowing the DJ who saved mended her heart, their picture was now her new wallpaper on her cell.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ That's it! I know oneshots like these should keep going, but to tell you the truth I'm not ready to handle writing novels yet. But I really hoped you enjoyed the story. Lastly, please review they are appreciated! Thanks for reading! Until next time, peace!


End file.
